Much Too Deep
by NothingsXSorrow
Summary: Matt stumbles upon a drunk Mello and learns something that will blow his mind. Matt/Mello!


**Authors Note:** Written for Death Note Anon kink, request was _Mello giving oral to someone while playing with a dildo or fingering himself. _

**Pairing:** Matt/Mello

**Warning:** This work is intended for mature audience only. I suggest that if you are not the legal age to be reading mature content or if the content within this is something that bothers you that you proceed no further and just hit the back button. Now for those brave (and old) enough to continue, this part contains some crude language, oral sex, hand jobs, use of sex toys, and M/M. It's been awhile since I have written slash, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Much too Deep**

"You really are a drunk fucker right now. Huh?"

Matt watched with a mixture of horny anticipation and barely concealed amusement as Mello struggled to pull Matt's pants down. The naked blonds slender fingers fumbling with belt buckle, button and zip as he dropped to his knees, swaying a little before catching a sense of balance.

"A little, but not too much." The words were slurred, and spoken with a flash of a smile as Mello's hand circled his friends growing erection.

"Well, I guess it is a good thing that you won't be remembering this in the morning."

Matt, although a bit tipsy himself was sober enough to be aware of the possible repercussions, but just drunk enough not to really care. After all he was horny as hell after having walked into the small closet like apartment they two young men shared and having seeing Mello -who always adamantly swore he was heterosexual- riding a dildo. As in shoved up his ass and riding the dildo like a cock hungry porn star that is. So when the blond had voiced a desire to blow him, how could he refuse.

"May I?" Mello's voice was husky, his warm breath caressing the tip of Matt's erection. Matt glanced down, the only sound he was capable of making having been the result of a sharp intake of breath. Mello, his blue eyes clouded with lust was looking up at him, in his other hand was the dildo which he was positioning on the hard surface of the wood floor.

Matt's tongue felt thick and he tripped over the words as he spoke, his voice sounding a little higher pitched than he had wished it to be. "You have to actually ask?"

The blond shrugged, and parting his lips took just the head in. His tongue swirled around the sensitive flesh as he squatted over the dildo, held in place by a suction cup on its base, and slowly lowered himself down on it. Matt bit his lip, a part of him wishing he could see the toy impaling his friend the other part of him reminded of the blow job he was receiving.

Mello was taking his time with him, lips sliding down the shaft as his tongue pressed upward along the underside. His fingers worked along what he couldn't fit, stroking him, the action made easier by saliva.

"Jesus Mello, you're good. You have some secret life as a porn star I never knew about?"

Mello let him go with a wet plopping sound, his tongue snaking out to lick along the slit. His hips continued to move, rising and falling and he mewled as he shifted his angle to hit that spot deep inside him.

"You have no idea, Mattie darling. You think I survived on the streets with just my intellect? Brains can only get you so far, and it doesn't pay the bills as well sucking off strangers."

Matt opened and closed his mouth, his eyes widening. Mello ran his tongue along the shaft from base to tip, chuckling softly as he mumbled. "Just kidding. Never got paid for it, but I have had a lot of cock."

The redheads mouth had gone dry and he licked his lips, a fluttering in his stomach as the words sunk in. "So you are gay?"

Mello shrugged, "Nope. I enjoy pussy also. Just like sex." To punctuate the comment he rocked against the dildo, moaning at the feel of it slowly sliding in and out of him. "Never bottomed, 'cept with toys."

"Show me how much you like having a hard dick in your mouth."

Mello gagged a little, fighting to relax his throat muscles as he took as much of Matt in as he could. He struggled to find a rhythm that worked, bobbing his head as moved his hips, fucking himself on the toy. The vibrations of his muffled moans caused Matt to hiss, his fingers threading through blond hair to stop his movements. He glanced up at Matt, his eyes questioning.

"Keep fucking yourself."

Matt tightened his grip, holding Mello's head in place as with slow rolling movements of his hips he began face fucking his friend. The blond moaned, his own own hips which were rocking against the toy that impaled him increased in speed, one his hands on Matt's hip steadying him, while the other went to his own cock.

"We should have done this laying down. Could suck my dick, while I suck yours, fucking you with the dildo." Mello's eyes fluttered closed, groaning at the the suggestion.

"You like that idea."

Mello doubled his efforts, taking him deep in his throat, muscles contracting around him as he hummed- the duel sensations sending Matt over the edge. He came with a grunt, his semen eagerly swallowed by the blond. He waited for the last of the post orgasm tremors to subside watching as Mello's hips continued to slowly rise and fall, his hand pumping his length. "You close?"

"Yeah."

Matt crouched down in front of him. "Put your hands on my shoulders." Mello did as he was asked, sighing as Matt palmed his throbbing erection. His hand traveled the length of his erection eliciting shivers from the blond. His other hand went to Mello's hip, guiding his movements.

"Jesus Matt, I wish it was you in me right now."

"I know. Close your eyes and imagine that it is me moving inside you." Matt whispered the words. As Mello's eyes fluttered closed Matt closed the distance between them, kissing him deeply. Matt struggled to match the pace with the blonds thrusts. Mello moaned, the sound swallowed as Matt's tongue darted into his mouth. Mello came hard, shaking as his semen spilled over his friends hand. Matt broke the kiss first, smiling as as he brought his hand up to his lips, cleaning the mess of them with his tongue.

"You should get drunk more often."


End file.
